


Domino Effect

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Trans Character, a few triggers, lots of headcanons, racism against faunus, the holy trinity of feels, this was really fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every milestone in Neptune's life was like a domino. The first one fell and hit the next leading up to the point where Neptune found himself covered in grape soda wondering what had gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Neptune and Sun meet as kids and this is the epic cute sad story of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Revolve Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a rwby fic, comments are much appreciated and i hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this before certain information was released, so this is basically an au based on assumptions and theories

Neptune’s life has reached the point where being drenched in grape soda is a thing that actually happens to him. He wishes he could say he didn’t know how his life got to this point, but he knows all too well. The turning point in his life was when a certain monkey boy broke into his life and stole away any chance he would’ve had at normalcy. But Neptune has never said he likes normal. Every milestone in his life is Sun telling him something and him disagreeing with it. Looking back now, Sun was right, every time. He is right.

\----------------------

It was just another day for Neptune; he was 13 years old and blissfully unaware of the danger all around him. Sure his parents have told him billions of stories about the Grimm, but that’s all they were to him. Stories. He hadn’t yet heard any stories about the faunus, the animal hybrid people. But he did sometimes half pay attention to the news and see things about protests and oppression, not really understanding any of it yet.

So it was just another day for him, and his parents had sent him out to the markets to pick up some fruit for lunches. Everything seemed fine up until he was returning home with a crate of bananas in hand. He got a shiver down his spine, and spun around expecting to see someone. But an empty street was all that greeted him. He spun back around and picked up his pace. The feeling of someone following him did not waver, and his heart started racing.

When he reached his apartment building, he kicked the door open and raced up the steps, almost tripping a couple of times. He burst into the kitchen, dumping the crate on the bench before racing up to his room. He slammed his door firmly shut behind him and leant back against it. His chest heaving and breath coming out rough, he slumped down to the ground.

He had nearly calmed himself down when he let out a shrill scream. A pair of dark grey eyes were staring at him curiously from outside his window. Jumping to his feet shakily, Neptune grabbed the closest thing to use as a weapon. A lamp. Great, he was defending himself with a freaking lamp.

Pointing the lamp at the intruder he tried to sound fearsome, “Leave now, or I will use this.”

The boy outside his window merely cocked an eyebrow. Neptune took a second to take in his appearance. The boy looked about his age, and had a mop of spiky unkempt blonde hair. The boy also had quite the tan.

“Are you threatening me with a lamp?”

“No- uh Yes! Yeah, I am threatening you with a lamp.” He twirled said weapon for emphasis.

The boy giggled and pulled himself up to sit on the windowsill. A blonde tail attached to the boy caught Neptune’s eye. He’d never seen anything like it before. The shock of the odd animal trait caused him to drop the lamp.

“Why do you have blue hair?”

Neptune blinked, the question taking him off guard, and not taking his eyes off the tail. “I- uh, my favourite colour is blue. So I made my hair blue.”

The tail swished around in the air, seeming to sway with thought. Neptune resisted the urge to reach out and pull it.

“Why do you have a tail?”

The boy looked down at his tail, and shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve always had it.”

“Do your parents have tails too?” Neptune steeped towards the boy.

The tail froze up for a second before swishing around lower to the ground, before curling itself around the boy’s tummy.

“I- I don’t know. They might have. I don’t remember them.”

Neptune didn’t like how the light left the boy’s eyes, and how his tail had drooped.

“What’s your name?”

The boy looked up with wide teary eyes. “Sun.”

Hand outstretched and a grin on his face he proudly stated, “I’m Neptune.”

“Ha! You revolve around me.” Sun grinned, well it was more like baring his teeth.

Neptune scoffed, “I do not!”

Sun’s tail started swishing around happily again, and Neptune just couldn’t help himself. He reached out to touch the tail, but was surprised when it wrapped itself around his wrist instead. The soft blonde hairs tickled his wrist and an embarrassing giggle erupted from him.

Sun tutted and shook his head at him, “Weren’t you taught manners? You don’t just go grabbing at people’s tails. You ask them nicely.”

Shocked with the response Neptune lost some of his confidence, “C-can I touch your tail?”

Sun raised an eyebrow, “Can I have a hug?”

That was it; Sun had officially gained the status of the weirdest person Neptune had ever met. “Uh, sure?”

The tail wound around his wrist tightened and yanked him forward. Sun wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face in Neptune’s neck. Not knowing what to do in the situation, Neptune awkwardly patted Sun on the back while patting the tail that was also hugging him. Sun’s tail was surprisingly warm.

Neptune frowned, glancing out the window realising they were on the 4th floor of the apartment building and that Sun had climbed in through the window.

“Sun?”

A muffled “Yeah.” Sounded from his neck.

“How did you reach my window?”

Sun giggled against his neck, which felt weird and tickled. “I climbed, silly.”

Neptune laughed nervously, trying not to think about how Sun could’ve fallen to his death. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

“Neptune! Are you in there? Your room better be tidy young man!” His mother’s stern voice echoed through his room.

His eyes widened as he stared down at Sun. “You have to go.” He whispered, his voice’s pitch rising with fear.

“Why?” Sun seemed so oblivious and content with the world.

“Because you’re not supposed to be here.”

Sun’s face fell and he looked ready to cry again. “But we’re friends.”

Neptune frowned, but shook his head, “Okay yes, we are friends. Which is why you need to leave. I can’t have my friend getting in trouble.”

Sun grinned and hugged Neptune quickly, before leaping out the window. He watched in horror as the monkey boy disappeared from his sight. He frantically scrambled over to his window only to see a silhouette leaping across the rooftops with a tail swinging behind it. He let out a sigh of relief as his mother burst into his room.

“Neptune! Why is the lamp on the floor! And why is the window open!”

He stared at the floor begging it to give him a valid lie. Luckily something came to mind. “I was rushing to clean my room and accidentally knocked over the lamp, and it was warm up here so I opened the window.

His mother just sighed and pulled the window firmly shut. “You can’t keep your window open, it isn’t safe.”

“Why not?”

“There has been a lot of criminal activity in town at the moment.” She glared at the scuff marks on the window sill, “A thief could get inside.”

 


	2. Because I Have To

It had been a few days since Neptune had met Sun. The strange monkey boy hadn’t shown his cheery face since their first encounter, and Neptune was starting to think he imagined the whole thing. It was the summer holidays, and Neptune would have given anything to go play in the nearby rainforest, but sightings of The Grimm had caused the forest to be closed. Except for hunters and huntresses. So Neptune was inside pretending to be a fearsome hunter.

He had a sizeable teddy bear set up on the other side of the room as a pretend creature of Grimm. Wielding his toy gun, he stood with his feet apart and weapon pointed at the enemy. He glared at the bear and imagined it with glowing red eyes and fur blacker than darkness itself.

“You poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague unto our houses!” He paused for dramatic effect, “Prepare to die.”

He pretended to fire shots at the bear, but mimicking the kickback of a gun and making sound effects.  He dove behind a chair to take cover and fire a few more shots at the fearsome beast. He leaped into the air to take a few awesome looking shots, but was thrown off by a sudden movement out the corner of his eye. So instead of landing in a graceful combat roll, he slid across his floor and smashed into a wall.

A gasp sounded from his window and the quick patter of feet approached him. “Neptune! Are you okay?”

A sharp pain shocked through his head and he winced. He opened his eyes to a worried Sun inspecting him for damage.

“I’m fine. We really have to stop meeting like this.”

Sun giggled, and pulled him to his feet. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Pfft. You didn’t scare me. You just distracted me, and through off my combat precision.”

Sun smirked at him, and Neptune only just realised that he was holding something behind his back. The boy’s tail was swishing around playfully as well.

“What have you got there?” He took a step forwards, and Sun took a step back.

“Nothing.” Sun was trying so hard to hold back his grin, but Neptune wasn’t buying it.

“Show me what you have, or I will use my semblance on you.” Neptune hoped the lie sounded convincing, because he actually hadn’t discovered his semblance yet.

“Oh yeah? I bet you don’t even have a semblance.” Sun poked out his tongue.

Neptune crossed his arms and tipped his chin up, “I do. It’s the power of tickling!” He dove at the monkey boy and attacked his sides. Sun let out shrieks of laughter. Neptune’s parents were both at work, so he didn’t bother trying to get Sun to shut up. He actually really likes Sun’s laugh.

In a vain attempt to save himself Sun let go of the hidden item to fend off Neptune. Noticing this, Neptune snatched up the mysterious object and leaped to his feet to examine it. He frowned down at the comic book in his hands.

“A comic book?”

Sun smiled, but the corners of his mouth wavered. “Yeah, I saw you had a small collection of them, so I got you the newest one.”

It was true; Neptune does have a collection of ‘X-ray and Vav’ comics. He actually really likes the comics, and had been begging his parents for the newest one. But how did Sun get it? He has no parents, and kids rarely have jobs.

“Wow, thanks Sun! How’d you get this?”

Sun stared down at his feet and muttered something. His tail was hanging close to the ground, and Neptune eyed it suspiciously.

“What? Didn’t catch that?”

Sun sighed, and his gloved hands, became fists at his sides. “I stole it.” He breathed out.

“You what!?”

Sun stepped back and seemed to curl in on himself.

“It’s not that bad! I only steal from places that are doing well, and never anything they don’t have in bulk. Please don’t hate me.”

That last part was whispered in such a quiet plea that Neptune almost didn’t hear it. He took a few deep breaths and stared at the stolen comic in his hands. It wasn’t that bad, right? It could be worse. Sun probably has his reasons.

“Just. Tell me why.”

Sun got this gleam in his eye like he was remembering something important. “I have no money, and I need to eat right? So I steal food here and there. But sometimes I take other things. Things I don’t need. I just see them, sitting there and I feel them call to me. It’s never anything big, a pack of cards, a lighter, a pair of glasses, you know stuff like that. And I get such a rush out of taking them. Partly because everything’s always been taken from me and it feels to good to take something for myself for once.”

Sun pauses lost in the memory of his adventures. He stays silent for so long Neptune thinks he’s lost him. Until he speaks up again out of nowhere. “Because I have to.”

Neptune didn’t understand this statement at all at the time. How could someone need to steal something? He understood the stealing for food, but stealing like your life depends on it? No way. Not a chance.

He really should have told Sun to leave and never return. The boy was a thief for crying out loud! But he couldn’t. He could not tell Sun to leave. And unknown to Neptune this was exactly what stealing was like for Sun. He knew he shouldn’t do it, knew he’d get in trouble, knew it could only end badly. But he did it anyway.

“You’re still my friend.”

Sun’s head whips up so fast he could’ve given himself whiplash.

“I won’t tell anyone about what you do. But I will never steal anything, okay? I’m not getting involved in this, it can only end badly.”

Sun nodded with a stupid grin on his face. The monkey boy bound across the room and hugged Neptune fiercely, tail and all. He had started to develop a habit of burying his face in Neptune’s neck. The boy reluctantly stepped away.

“I have to go now, there are things I need to do.” Sun’s face was contorted into a grimace. Neptune didn’t want to ask what things he had to do, because the answer was probably something illegal.

As Sun was backing away towards the window, he was tucking his tail into his pants. Neptune frowned.

“Why are you hiding your tail?”

The boy froze. “There are people in town who don’t like people like me.” Sun’s eyes widened and something awful flashed across them. He stared Neptune dead in the eye. “Don’t tell anyone what I am. No matter what. It’s not safe right now.”

“Will you be safe out there?” Neptune’s heart was pounding, and his hands had begun to shake.

Sun quickly checks to make sure his tail properly hidden in his pants and by the back of his shirt. He hops up onto the window sill and stares solemnly back at Neptune.

“I’ve started designing my personal weapon.”

 

 

 


	3. The Don't Understand

The holidays were coming to an end very soon, and Neptune was supposed to be thinking about what academy he wanted to go to. But instead of thinking about his future as monster hunter, he had been thinking about tails. What was it like to have a tail? Can they hold a person’s weight? Do they come in different lengths? How cool would it be to have one?

So Neptune was a little obsessed with the idea. Every time he saw Sun he always focused on his tail. Neptune had learned to read it like any facial expression. He often saw Sun pick things up with it, and wondered what that was like. Basically he was fascinated with it, and really wanted one too.

So one day while Sun was visiting he had to know. “Can I get a tail?”

Sun had seemed so befuddled by the question he seemed to be frozen for a few seconds. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard of anyone besides faunus having tails. Why would you ask that?”

Neptune ran his hand through his hair, “No reason. I uh, I would like to have one. It’d be cool.”

Sun erupted into a fit of giggles. Neptune felt his face heat up. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You would be so clumsy with a tail! You wouldn’t know how to control it or anything.”

Neptune frowned at his feet, despite Sun probably being right he still argued. “I would be great with a tail. _And_ I would have the best tail ever.”

Sun raised an eyebrow.”Really? Better than this?” He waved his tail in front of him for emphasis.

“Definitely. It would be blue like my hair. So I win by default.”

“How does it being blue mean a default win?”

Neptune crossed his arms. “It just does.”

“Pfft. You’re stupid.” Sun rolls his eyes.

Neptune steps forward, in an attempt at intimidation. “I am not.”

Sun matches his step and holds his chin high, despite being a bit shorter. “Are too.”

They were now chest to chest and mock glaring at each other. Sun broke first, and laughed into Neptune’s shirt. His tail wrapped around his friend for a hug. He mumbled something, but Neptune’s chest muffled it.

“What was that?”

“I wish you had a tail. Then you could hug me as much as I hug you.”

Neptune smiled, but it wasn’t happy. He didn’t know how to describe it. How could something be both happy and sad?

“Yeah, me too.”

The bonding moment was interrupted by Neptune’s mother storming into the room.

“Neptune why haven’t you-“ She paused mid shout, and stared wide eyed at the monkey boy in her son’s room.

“What the hell is that _thing_ doing in here?”

Sun cowered back against the wall, and Neptune whipped his head between them. What was going on? Why was his mum yelling Sun?

“What are you doing mum?” He didn’t care that he was yelling at his mum, his friend was afraid.

“Neptune, get away from him!”

He glanced back at Sun whose grey eyes were wide and his tail was all bushy. His hands were at his sides, nails digging into his palm. He had never seen Sun like this before, and he never wanted to see him like this again.

He faced his mum and took a step back towards Sun, placing himself between them.

“No.”

His mother’s face contorted into something cruel and ugly. Her face was red and her eyes alight with an internal fire. He really didn’t want to anger her, because he’d heard stories about her semblance. But luckily instead of doing something drastic she yelled out to his father. Neptune took the chance to speak to Sun.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Are you okay?”

Sun was trembling, and blinking away tears. He frowned at his feet. “I’m fine. And I know what’s going on.”

Neptune stared at him expectantly, he needed to help but he couldn’t do that without knowing the problem.

“They don’t like me, because I’m a faunus.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with you having a tail. Your tail is awesome!”

“They don’t understand.”

Neptune didn’t believe this. He couldn’t. How can parents not understand? They’re supposed to understand, it’s like their job. His parent’s always new what to do, and they weren’t bad people. Right?

Neptune was about to protest Sun’s statement, when his dad stomped into the room. One look at his dad told him exactly what course of action to take.

“Sun, jump out the window.”

His friend didn’t ask questions or say anything to confirm, the sound of feet landing on the balcony below was all that Neptune heard. He let out a sigh of relief while eyeing his dad’s weapon.

Was his dad going to use it on Sun? He wouldn’t would he? It was just for intimidation. His parents were good; his dad fought monsters, and taught other to fight monsters. Neptune tried to stop thinking about it and just face his parent’s stern faces.

They both sighed and calmed down a bit.

“Neptune, why did you let that degenerate in here?”

He didn’t know what degenerate meant, but the way his parents said it, it was bad. “He’s not a degenerate. He’s my friend.”

His parents shared worried looks. They both sat down on Neptune’s bed to face him at an equal height.

“Son. You must know that that boy isn’t a good person. Having a tail isn’t right. And he’s probably a part of that awful White Fang group.” His mother tried so hard to sound calm and reassuring, but everything she said was an offence to Sun.

He didn’t know anything about The White Fang, but he did know Sun was technically a criminal. But his tail wasn’t bad, and he was still a good person. He wasn’t mean, and he visited Neptune all the time. He was a good friend. He was _his_ friend.

“Sun is my friend.” He didn’t need to argue anything else, that fact alone was all he needed.

His parents sighed in unison, and stood up in defeat. They both left his room, but his father stopped in the doorway.

“Stay away from him Neptune, he’s a bad influence. Dust forbid you end up leaping on roofs like the rest of those lunatics.”


	4. I'm Not Like You

Neptune didn’t get to see much of Sun after that. That’s not to say they didn’t try. Neptune’s parents suddenly decided that checking on him in his room every second was a great idea. So every time Sun tried to visit, he’d see his parents in his room and could do nothing but wave from the window. And even then he’d have to duck and hide.

However one day they figured something out. Neptune had been sent out to pick up stuff from the shops, when Sun found him. They chatted and laughed and just generally enjoyed each other’s company. Until they came to Neptune’s street and realised they’d have to part ways. Just as Neptune hung his head to trudge home, Sun grabbed his arm. Neptune looked up at him eyebrows drawn together.

“We can still hang out.”

He had no idea what Sun was talking about, but the hope it ignited in his heart had him curious. “How?”

“You tell your parents you’re going to the shops, or outside to train or something. When really you come outside to see me!” Sun was smiling in such a big and manic way Neptune was a bit worried.

“That is perfect.” Neptune put down the crate of things he had to carry home, and hugged Sun tightly. “Although I do worry about your skill at lying and plotting.”

Sun just giggled and hugged him back. “I’m skilled at more than that. In fact I’ll show you sometime.”

\-------------

A couple of days later Neptune got to see what other skills Sun was referring to. They were standing on top of an apartment building a few blocks away from Neptune’s house. The view of Haven was great from up there, but they weren’t there for the view. He was actually starting to worry about what Sun’s skill would be. What would require them to be up this high?

Sun smirked at the worried look on Neptune’s face. “Aw are you worried about me?”

Neptune rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You wish.”

Sun just grinned back and started hopping up and down eagerly. Neptune had begun to notice that Sun seems to be a bit hyperactive.

“Ready to witness my awesome skill?”

If Neptune was being honest he’d say he’d probably never be ready, and that Sun sounded like a mad man. But he didn’t say that. “I’ll be the judge on whether it’s awesome or not.”

Sun narrowed his eyes at the challenge. He clicked his neck, and without any warning took off running towards the edge of the building. Neptune watched in horror as Sun’s feet left the ground at the edge of the roof. And sighed in relief when Sun landed in a perfect shoulder roll on the adjacent roof.

Sun leaped up in victory and waved back at Neptune with his tail. Much to his dismay he had to admit it was pretty awesome.

“How was that?” Sun called to him.

“Alright.” He yelled back, he really just wanted to wind Sun up.

Sun crossed his arms, “I’d like to see you do better!”

Neptune felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t be serious. There’s no way Neptune could land a jump like that. Besides Sun had an advantage with his tail, it kept him balanced. And he obviously did this all the time.

“I’d rather not die today!” His voice wavered and he mentally scolded himself for it.

Sun uncrossed his arms, and his face seemed to soften even from a distance. “Don’t worry, I’m right here if anything happens. And it’s not even that big of a jump.”

Neptune new this was a bad idea. He could already feel the soul crushing regret. But because he was an idiot, and couldn’t say no to Sun, he sprinted towards the edge of the roof. His heart spiked as he reached the edge, and seemed to stop as his feet left the ground. For a brief second he thought he’d made it. Then the wind was being forced out of his lungs, as the next roof collided with his stomach.

His waist upwards was safely on the roof, while his legs dangled dangerously over the edge. As the fear of falling shot up his spine, Sun gripped his biceps firmly and hauled him onto the roof. Gasping for breath, Neptune clung to Sun for dear life.

“Dude, you’re fine. You’re not even fully winded.” Sun laughed, but it didn’t sound very confident. “You didn’t injure anything else did you?”

Neptune sat up and shook his head. “I am never doing that again.”

“Fair enough. You suck at it.”

Neptune glared at him, and Sun just fell on his back and laughed loudly. He couldn’t help but stare at his friend as he laughed. He had a really nice laugh, and his face seemed to light up with it. He just really wants his friend to be happy.

Sun stopped laughing and raised a brow at him. “What are you staring at?”

Neptune quickly looked away and willed himself not to blush. “I was uh, wondering what weapon you were designing.”

Sun actually seemed to perk up at the idea. He sat up and his tail swished around happily. “Dude it’s gonna be so awesome, you have no idea.” He started gesturing with his hands and his eyes seemed to dance with passion. “It’s gonna be a staff right, but it’ll collapse down into nunchucks. But get this, the nunchucks are also guns!”

The weapon sounded amazing and unique and Neptune really wanted to see it for real. “Wow. That sounds completely badass.”

“I know right!”

Neptune couldn’t push away the question nagging at him. “Where are you going to make it?”

Sun’s face flickered with something Neptune couldn’t quite decipher.

“I’ll make it at whatever combat school you go to.”

Neptune’s mouth fell open.

“I saw the brochures on your desk. I wasn’t originally planning on going to combat school. I was just going to wing it and live life as it happened. But I’d rather spend it with you.”

Neptune didn’t know what to say in all honesty. He just gave Sun a look to show the message was received.  Tipping his head back he stared at the darkening sky. He’d have to be back home soon.

There’s something about nightfall that makes everyone get deep and philosophical. And that something was hitting Neptune that night. “Sun?”

The boy looked up at him.

“Do you think you’ll ever stop hiding?”

Sun’s eyes seemed to cloud over, but he didn’t seem mad or offended. Just sad. “Maybe. I hope so.”

Neptune spun himself around so he could lie down next to Sun. He stared up at the stars and the shattered moon. He was so content just staring at the sky with Sun next to him, not doing anything, just being.

”I hope we get to be friends forever and hangout until we’re really old.”

Sun let out a shaky breath next to him. “I do too. But I doubt it.”

Neptune turned to face him, to find Sun already staring at him, his eyes a bit teary.

“Why?” Neptune was afraid of the answer he might get, but he needed to know.

“I’m not like you.” Sun whispered. It was such a simple statement, but it held so much meaning.

Neptune disagreed with that statement with every fibre of his being. Sun was like him. They were both people. They both wanted to become warriors. They both enjoyed simple things. So what if he has a tail? That doesn’t make him different.

Neptune grabbed Sun’s face with both hands and stared into those gunmetal grey eyes.

“No.”

Sun opened his mouth to protest, but Neptune shook his head firmly.

“No.”


	5. We Make A Good Team

The holidays had ended and Neptune and Sun stood side by side staring up at the amazing Combat School before them. Sun was eyeing up all the high rooftops and structures to try out his practiced parkour on. Meanwhile Neptune was eyeing up the older students and their amazing weapons. How could he possibly create something that cool and useful?

“Come on nerd we’re gonna be late.” Sun started walking forward towards the opening assembly.

Neptune stutters and flails, “I am not a nerd. I am an intellectual.”

Sun puffs air out his nose, “Whatever you wanna call it, I saw you studying your ass off last night.”

Neptune felt his cheeks heat up. “I- I can-“

Sun cuts him and waves his hands, “Calm down dude, it’s cute.” The faunus, in hiding, turned on his heel and marched on.

Meanwhile Neptune was left feeling embarrassed about being caught. He just wanted to make sure he did well at the school. Wait did Sun say he was cute?

Feeling a bit more confident Neptune chased after his friend.

\--------------------

As they waited in the assembly room for the Headmistress to arrive, Neptune chatted to Sun. The faunus was going on and on about his weapon plan. Neptune loved seeing him so passionate about something, but couldn’t help notice the boy’s discomfort. Restraining a tail couldn’t be good for you.

“See I even have the blueprints all sorted out!” Sun pulled a bunch of rolled up blue papers out of nowhere to wave them and Neptune’s face.

“That’s great man.”

“So how’re your weapon concepts coming along?” Sun put his plans away and stared up at Neptune with wide eyes.

“Um.” Neptune had been thinking about his weapon nonstop, but couldn’t seem to conjure up anything. But he didn’t want to disappoint Sun. “It’s gonna be a gun.”

“Ooh Cool! What will it turn into?” Sun was so excited he seemed to be vibrating with joy.

“A, uh, glaive and a trident?”

Sun burst out laughing. “Wow, way to over achieve dude!”

Neptune almost convulsed with embarrassment, but gritted his teeth and crossed his arms instead. He took a deep breath, and thought of the best save. “It’s not over achieving, it is being well prepared.”

Sun paused for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles again. “It’s still ridiculous!”

Neptune sighed and rolled his eyes.

The room suddenly fell quiet, and the sound of heels clicking on wood echoed through the room. A tall lady with flowing red hair and a bronze pant suit stepped up to the microphone. She eyed up the students and smiled.

“Hello students and welcome. You all know who I am.” The Headmistress’ pleasant voice flowed over them, “You will not be allocated teams here, that doesn’t happen until you join an academy. But your dorms are set up for 4 of you, so you will get a taste of life as a team. Your time here will be spent making your weapon, learning how to use it, and discovering your fighting style.”

Everyone was suddenly sent off to their dorms and Sun and Neptune went with the flow. They were ecstatic to be in the same dorm. Sun burst into the room first and leaped around with glee, while Neptune dragged all their stuff in behind him. As Neptune started to unpack their stuff, Sun jumped on one of the beds doing little flips, and not helping at all.

A cough from the corner of the room alerted them to someone’s presence. Sun got a fright, and fell to the floor.

“And one fell off and bumped his head.” Neptune sang.

Sun glared at him from the floor.

They turned their attention to their mysterious dorm mate. He was a tall boy, with dark skin and dark hair that was spiked upwards. His armour consisted mostly of green, and he looked well built for battle. He also had a sketchpad out and seemed to be drawing a landscape.

“I’m so sorry if we disturbed you.” Neptune glared at Sun.

“Hi I’m Sun! And this is Neptune.” Sun stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

The boy was watching the non verbal argument with slight amusement. “I’m Sage.”

“Nice to meet you Sage.” Sun grinned, before flopping back down on his bed.

The door opened and another student was pulling their stuff towards the room, their back facing them. They had long red hair, which was shaved at one side, and a red coat of some sort.

“Why is there a girl in the boy dorms?” A random passing boy asked.

The well known sound of a weapons foldable frame sounded through the dorm and a shriek echoed through the halls. Neptune gasped, their new dorm mate was pointing a musket at the boy.

“Wanna say that again?” The boy shook his head and ran away. “That’s what I thought.”

The newcomer turned around and stared wide eyed at the rest of them. He put his weapon away and waved nervously at them. “I’m Scarlet.” He kicked the door closed behind him.

“What the hell was that?” Sun yelped.

“He called me a girl.” Scarlet grimaced, and dragged his stuff over to the left over bed beside Sage.

“What’s wrong with being a girl?” Neptune asked, not really understanding what the hell was going on.

Scarlet sighed. “I used to be one. Physically.”

The room fell silent.

“You’re trans.” Sage said quietly.

Scarlet nodded, but turned his back to them. He aggressively shoved his stuff into the drawers.

“Cool.” Sun said nonchalantly and shrugged.

Scarlet whipped around so fast that it’s a wonder his neck didn’t snap. “What?”

“I’m cool with it. Besides, if I disagreed I’m pretty sure you’d shoot me in the face.” Sun pulled a lopsided grin.

Scarlet looked around at all of them, and was amazed to see them all smiling and nodding.

“Why are you all so accepting?” Scarlet couldn’t help but ask.

Sun stood up on his bed, and smiled nervously. “Well I for one can relate.”

Neptune watched in amazement, as Sun revealed his tail, to two complete strangers. They had spent the last few days of the holidays working on his confidence. Apparently it had paid off.

“Ta da! I’m a faunus.”

Scarlet giggled, and Sage couldn’t help his grin. Neptune just smiled fondly.

Sun put his hands on hips, “We are a team of the most elite four. The aggressive Scarlet. The strong but silent Sage. Neptune, the biggest nerd in the universe. And Sun the monkey king!”

“Sun!” Neptune threw a pillow at the faunus, and successfully knocked him down.

\---------

They had spent the first week making their weapons. And Neptune was actually really pleased with his. Meanwhile Sun was just looking for an excuse to pull out his nunchucks and to spin them around. Scarlet had made some knuckledusters that are also tiny daggers. And Sage had made a mace that doubles as a shield.

They had also had a few combat classes. Neptune had discovered that his fighting style required precision and strategy. He couldn’t just run into a battle without a little caution, and planning or communication. Which was fine with him, but Sun was the exact opposite. Sun would appear out of nowhere in fights, and completely improvise his attacks. He was reckless and somehow still alive. And it annoyed Neptune, because he wanted to team up with Sun. But he wasn’t sure if he could.

A few weeks into the semester they have their first duo combat training session. Neptune was paired up with Sun, and Sage with Scarlet. Their fight was going well, until Sun struck out of turn and Neptune nearly killed him.

“Careful there dude!” Sun called over his shoulder.

“You stepped in the way! I could have killed you!” Neptune couldn’t believe Sun would be so careless in a fight. What if Neptune had hit him?

“We make a good team.”

Neptune frowned. That was the biggest load of bullshit he’d ever heard. If he had to pair up with Sun in a really serious fight one or both of them would get killed. The thought made him shudder.

Sun turned around, and must have seen the worry on Neptune’s face. The faunus approached him reached out for his shoulders. “I’m not going to die. Okay? I can’t leave you here; you’d be lost without me.”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “Please. You’d miss me in the afterlife. You’d probably stay a zombie so you wouldn’t have to leave me.”

Sun turned away, but Neptune saw his small smile. Sun patted his shoulder and stepped back.

“Well you are my ocean.”

Neptune face palmed at the terrible joke while Sun cackled in the distance.

“And you are the light of my life.”

 

 


	6. You Love Me

Sun was late. He was late to the tutor session Neptune had planned. Of course he was. He was probably 100% aware of it too. Neptune sighed, and left the dorm to search for the monkey boy. Where would Sun go?

Neptune checked the markets first, to see if Sun was taking anything. But there was no sign of the thief anywhere in the colourful stalls. He sighed and headed back to the school. Sun was probably showing off his weapon somewhere.

He stormed back onto campus and started calling out to the boy.

“I know you’re out there Sun!”

He checked the combat room.

“Stop hiding from learning!”

He checked the rooftops.

“You’re really annoying, you know!”

He checked the cafeteria.

“The Sun will come out tomorrow!” He had reached song puns. He had hit rock bottom.

He checked everywhere. He asked everyone. Scarlet had smirked knowingly at him, and Sage had stared at him like he was a mad man. Maybe he was going insane.

“Have you checked the library?” Sage asked.

“What? No. Why the hell would Sun go to the library?”

Scarlet snickered, “Because you wouldn’t expect him to be there.”

Neptune wanted to scream in frustration, but merely curled his hands into fists and stormed off towards the library. Sun was going to pay for putting him through this. He’d sit on his tail, because he knew how much Sun hated that.

He paced up and down the aisles of books searching for that mischievous monkey. In his fury he forgot about Sun’s love for hanging from his tail. This lead him to the secluded back area of the library, when he heard a giggle behind him.

He spun around ready to yell at Sun, but instead found his lips attached to someone else’s. Not really thinking he kissed back, the feeling warming him up and filling his heart. Sun seemed shocked at first too but kissed him back as well. It was a bit awkward at first, with Sun being upside down.

As Neptune’s heart rate picked up, he remembered who he was kissing and pulled away abruptly. Sun’s eyes were still closed and he frowned at the loss.

Oh no, he had just kissed his best friend. And he liked it. Sun shouldn’t be good at kissing! No should be that good at kissing. His best friend shouldn’t be good at kissing. Neptune shouldn’t have enjoyed it either. It had to be a faunus thing right? It was a feat in itself, that Neptune’s brain didn’t implode.

“I’m so sorry.” Neptune stared wide eyed at his best friend. He wanted to run away. He wanted to hide under a rock and never leave.

Sun opened his eyes and leaped to the ground. He held out his arms.

“Sorry for what?”

“For kissing you.”

Sun laughed. “Well I didn’t plan for that to happen, but it was nice. So, no apology needed.”

“But we’re friends. Doesn’t that make it weird?”

Sun raised a brow. “Yeah we’re friends. But it’s not weird. You love me. It was gonna happen at some point. Besides, Scarlet and Sage will get a laugh out of this.”

 Sun shrugged like he hadn’t just slapped Neptune’s face. Neptune doesn’t love him. He can’t. Sun’s his friend, his best friend. You don’t fall in love with your best friend.

“I don’t love you.”

Sun didn’t look sad per say. He looked like he pitied him.

“Please. How can you not love this?” Sun gestured at himself. He was in his usual state of wearing an open collared shirt, showing off his abs to the world.

“I’m used to seeing your abs. They’re not that special.”

Sun gasped in mock horror. He held his arms protectively over his abs. “How could you say that?”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “Why would you think I love you? Do you love me?”

Sun blushed, and Neptune couldn’t help but smile. Sun quickly regained his composer and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. I do love you. You’re alright, for a fucking a nerd.”

Neptune screwed up his face at the insult. “Yeah well, your okay too, for a petty theif.”

Sun held a hand to his heart. “How dare you? A petty thief would get caught. I am a great thief!”

Neptune couldn’t help but laugh. “We really should get back to the dorm to study.”

“Why would we study?”

“Well this nerd would like his friend to pass the test tomorrow.”

Sun shook his head and laughed. Neptune strolled past him, and slapped Sun’s butt on the way past. He had to win this argument. And by the sounds of Sun sputtering, he had.

As they walked back to the dorm Neptune tried not think about what Sun had said. Sun was joking when he said he loved him, right? Of course he was joking, this was Sun. All Sun ever does is joke. Except for when he gets really serious about something important. So what if Sun loves him? They’re still friends. This won’t change anything. They can still kick ass and joke around. Nothing has to change.

Unless Neptune loves him back.


	7. I'm Not Perfect

The dorm room had become very popular when everyone had discovered Scarlet’s mad hairdressing skills. That boy was a god when it came to hair. He was so good that Neptune had bi-weekly appointments with him. That had absolutely nothing to do with Scarlet listening to him rant about Sun. Not at all.

Pretty much every time Neptune got his hair cut, Sage was sitting in the corner working on something or other. Sometime’s he’d be drawing or, practicing his fighting stance, or studying. Despite being quiet he got up to quite a lot. But since he was present for every appointment Scarlet had he knew a lot of secrets. Basically he could blackmail the entire school if he felt like it.

During one particular hair cut Neptune was ranting about Sun as usual.

“He never takes time to study! He keeps complaining about his bad grades in his tests but he doesn’t do anything about it! I try and help him, but he’s too busy messing around. It fucking pisses me off!”

Scarlet paused and was obviously sharing a look with Sage. “Wow. You must really be pissed, if you’re swearing. Who would’ve thought you had it in you?”

Neptune huffed, and crossed his arms.

Sage looked up from his study notes. “Sun is getting bad grades?”

Neptune’s eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his mouth. Oh no, he’d messed up.

“Don’t tell him I told you! I wasn’t supposed to say anything!”

Scarlet, the bastard, howled with laughter. “What is this, like the 20th time, you’ve told us something about Sun you weren’t supposed to?”

“What? No I haven’t, I mean I never-“ Neptune stuttered and flailed.

“Like the thing about the night light.” Sage offered up.

“Or the fear of spiders.” Scarlet added.

“Okay! Okay. I get it. I’m bad at keeping secrets, I’m a bad friend. I know.”

Scarlet and Sage stopped laughing. They shared a concerned look and seemed to know something Neptune didn’t.

“You’re not a bad friend Neptune.” Sage said very seriously.

“Yeah! You’re just so obsessed if with Sun, that you talk about him all the time and don’t realise what you’re saying.”

Neptune frowned at his friends. “It’s not my fault that asshole is everywhere. With his stupid abs, and his stupid tail, and his stupid hair, and his stupid face. He’s absolutely perfect and I hate it!”

Neptune let out a frustrated little growl, and sighed at the relief of finally confessing his problems. The look of fear on both Scarlet and Sage’s faces made his stomach drop. They were both staring slack jawed at the door behind him. Neptune knew before he turned around that Sun was standing there.

Gritting his teeth he willed himself to turn around and face his friend. Sun was standing in the doorway eyes wide, tail sticking up on end, and his bag dropped at his feet in shock. Sun quickly regained his composer

“I’m not perfect.” He stated coolly, as he picked up his bag and threw all his stuff on his bed.

Scarlet snorted. “Believe me we know. But this one thinks you light up the world.”

Sage punched Scarlet for the bad pun. Sun rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed. Neptune had been sitting in complete silence praying it was all a bad dream and that he’d wake up any second. He was shocked out of his frozen state by Sun.

“Dude, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Neptune shook his head. “I’m fine. Can I see you outside for a second?”

Sun raised a brow, but didn’t question it as he followed Neptune out of the room. Neptune wasn’t 100% sure what he was planning, but he was going to set the record straight. Well ‘straight’ probably wasn’t the right word.

As they closed the door behind them Scarlet could still be heard from the hallway.

“Ooooh! They’re gonna kiss and shit! Better get my camera!.”

“Scarlet! Leave them alone.”

Neptune would have to thank Sage later. But he had to focus on Sun. Said faunus was staring at him curiously.

“Let’s take this to the roof, yeah?”

Sun nodded and followed Neptune. They made their way to the roof of their dorm, and the night air was still warm. Neptune felt his hands start to shake so he shoved them into his pockets, and turned to face Sun. Before he could confess anything, Sun spoke up.

“Dude, I don’t think pushing me off a building is a good way to deal with your embarrassment.” Sun smirked cockily.

“I am not embarrassed.”

Sun cocked a brow. “Then why are we up here?” He took a step towards Neptune.

Neptune took a step towards Sun. “Because I need you to know, that you are perfect.”

Sun frowned. “But I-“

Neptune grabbed Sun’s face with hands and pulled him into a kiss. The faunus let out a surprised yelped, but it was muffled by Neptune’s lips. Sun started to relax, and he kissed back, and it was warm and soft, and they were both so scared.

Sun leaned back and stared into Neptune’s cobalt blue eyes. “I’m not perfect Nep-“

“Shut up.” And Neptune could hear the desperation in his own voice.

He kissed Sun again and again. And they held each other close. They were both still so young and innocent, and had no idea what they were doing, but they didn’t care. When they finally stopped kissing they rested their foreheads together, and just stared at each other. Neptune felt a happiness wrap itself around his tummy, and fill him up, but he also felt sadness. He didn’t understand the sadness, not yet anyways. But he saw it in Sun’s eyes.

“People aren’t going to like this.” Sun whispered, tears welling up in his grey eyes.

Neptune frowned at the tears. “So what?”

Sun frowned at nothing in particular. “What if they hurt you?”

Neptune grabs Sun’s hands and squeezes them tightly. “Then we’ll get hurt together.”

 

 


	8. We're Never Safe

Since Sun and Neptune started dating, no one at their school had said anything. Probably because everyone knew Sun had a badass weapon that he would not hesitate to use. Or because Neptune was the top of every class and could easily kill anyone in several different ways if he felt like it. Or Because Scarlet had threatened anyone who has even looked at them funny. Or maybe it was because Sage had all that blackmailing material.

But either way, no one had bothered them.

It was their last year at combat school. They had all applied for Sanctum academy and had all received acceptance letters. So their last year of school was going by easily. None of them were really trying all too hard, except for Neptune. But even with his need to study and absorb knowledge he was taking it easy as well.

This is why they were all setting up a classic strategy game, it was Neptune’s favourite. Sun was who knows where, but the rest of the gang wanted to spend the last weekend at the school relaxing together. Just as Neptune had set up his pieces on the board over Haven, Sun decided to burst into the room.

“Sup losers?” They had all accepted that this was actually an affectionate term from Sun.

“I’m planning my world domination, while these two are forced into submission under my ruthless rule!” Scarlet started laughing manically.

Sage rolled his eyes. “We’re playing a board game. The goal is to take over Remnant.”

“Oh. How do you play?” Sun frowned at the board while he sat down at the empty side of the board.

Neptune was surprised that the faunus was actually interested. “I’ll show you.”

He set up Sun’s pieces for him, and explained the basics of the game. “You’re kingdom is Vale, since it was the only one left. Oh, and those cards are really good by the way.”

Sun still looked confused, but he looked determined to win. Scarlet let out a snort from across the board.

“Are the boyfriends going to take over Remnant together?”

“We’re not boyfriends!” Sun and Neptune both exclaimed.

Scarlet tipped his back and howled with laughter. “Whatever you guys say.”

“Leave them alone. They can be whatever they want to be.” Sage glared at Scarlet.

“Okay, so if you guys aren’t boyfriends, what are you?”

Sun and Neptune shared a look. They hadn’t really discussed it. They were close that was  certain. They were best friends, but best friends don’t kiss each other.

“We’re Sun, and Neptune.” Sun stated with a firm nod of his head.

Neptune grinned, and fist bumped Sun. “Yeah. Together til’ the end.”

Scarlet nodded, and smirked. He pulled out a card and turned to face Sage. “Well, no matter. Because I’m attacking Sage’s navy!”

Scarlet was doing a little victory dance. Neptune watched curiously, as Sage stayed completely calm, a small smile spreading on his face.

“Trap card.” Sage said so calm and quietly Scarlet almost missed it.

“What?”

Sage stood up and held the card right in front of Scarlet’s fearful face. “You just activated my trap card. How’s defeat taste Scar?”

Scarlet’s face fell, and he curled up into a ball. Sage removed Scarlet’s pieces from the board, Scarlet stood up and stormed over to his bed, muttering cusses under his breath.

“Fucking stupid game, fucking trap card, fucking fuck...”

“Your turn Sun.” Sage smiled sweetly, acting like he didn’t just take over an entire kingdom.

Sun faced Neptune in panic. “What do I do?”

Neptune gulped, he honestly had no idea how Sun could even attempt to beat Sage. Vale couldn’t possibly go against both Atlas and Vacuo, could it?

He leaned over to look at Sun’s cards. “Well you can use that. It’s really powerful, and you get a bonus since it works well in the conditions of both Atlas and Vacuo.”

Sun turned to face Sage, his face grim. “I’m attacking you’re entire fleet of airships.” He held out the card, hands shaking slightly.

“Sun. I’m truly sorry but, trap card.”

Sun’s face fell at the card being presented to him. He leaped into Neptune’s lap and started crying into his neck.

“Avenge me Nep! Avenge me!”

Neptune pretended he didn’t have a monkey faunus sitting on him, and clinging to his front as he stared down Sage.

“You don’t have to do this Neptune. It’s a death wish.” Sage tried to stop Neptune from playing a card.

Neptune shot him a death glare. “You may have 3 kingdoms. But I have a promise to keep.”

He plays all his cards in the most reckless way possible. “This is for Sun!” He places down a Death Stalker Grimm.

“This is for Haven!” He places down 4 cards of defence.

“And this is for my dignity!” He places down a giant mech robot.

Neptune looks down at his play in horror. That was entirely out of character. He never played this recklessly, or without caution. Strategy was his game, everyone knew that. Suns stopped crying for a second to look down at Neptune’s play in shock.

Sage blinked several times at the cards before him. “Wow. Gotta say, didn’t think you had it in you Neptune. But...” The pause was for dramatic effect, and it was killing Neptune. “Giant Nevermore!”

Sage pulled out the ultimate card, and wiped out all of Neptune’s pieces. Neptune slumped in his seat and clung onto Sun. “Now we’re dead together!”

Sage stood up and dusted himself off. “As the new ruler of Remnant, I declare bedtime for all!”

Scarlet pelted a pillow at him out of spite.

 After packing away the game, they all hopped into their respective beds. Sage and Scarlet on one side of the room, and Sun and Neptune on the other side. The beds were set up so the feet were facing each other. So the pairs could sit up and see each other.

Neptune couldn’t get to sleep that night. He was too busy thinking about the academy. The future seemed so full of hope and opportunity to him. He couldn’t help but wonder about who his team would be, and what initiation would be like. He was excited.

Naturally when he can’t sleep he reads instead. He’s actually been studying faunus lately, he hasn’t told Sun though. It was just that Neptune didn’t know anything about Faunus, and he thought he needed to know about his best friend. What if Sun got hurt and Neptune couldn’t help because it was a faunus thing? Besides, Neptune loved elarning, and found it fascinating. So to hide his reading from his best friend, he covered the book in an old dust cover of a ‘boring text book.’

He was halfway through a chapter on night vision, when he heard a strange noise. He put his book down and listened. The noise happened again, and this time Neptune new it was Sun. He crawled out from under the covers of his bed, and crawled over to Sun. As he got closer he recognised the sound as a whimper.

Seeing Sun’s face answered all of Neptune’s questions. Sun was tossing and turning and crying. He was having a nightmare. Neptune gently shook his friend awake. Sun’s eyes flashed open and he looked around panicked, before he saw Neptune looming over him.

The faunus quickly wrapped his arms around Neptune and clung to him for dear life. He sniffled, and started sobbing quietly into Neptune’s shoulder. Neptune just hugged him back and gently tan his hand through Sun’s blonde hair.

“It’s okay.” Neptune whispered.

Sun pulled Neptune down, and under the covers with him. The faunus hugged him as close as he could, and wrapped his tail around him too. Whatever Sun had been dreaming about, must have been pretty bad.

“You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Sun sobbed and shook his head. “We’re never safe.”

“Hey, that’s not true.”

Sun stared into his eyes, and tried to convey his desperation. “How can we be safe? The Grimm are out there. The White Fang are out there. People who hate me simply for having a tail are out there. How can we be safe?”

Neptune paused, and stared down at Sun. The fear in his eyes pained Neptune. He placed a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips. “Because we have each other.

 


	9. This is More Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray smut

Initiation had been interesting. They had all been released into an arena with a bunch of Grimm, and their weapons had all been scattered throughout the arena. Plus the arena was a maze. So it had been a hectic mass of battles and searches for weapons. Luckily Neptune found Sun’s weapon, and then the boy himself. They had to fight off 2 Ursa, but luckily Sage and Scarlet came flying in out of nowhere. They all teamed up and beat every Grimm that came their way.

While they were out there Neptune discovered his semblance. It was a complete accident. A beowolf had knocked him to the ground and he watched in horror as it lunged at an injured Sun. Next thing he knew, a pillar of water was pummelling the beowolf out of the way, and Sun was left shocked and safe.

Neptune got to his feet and stared down at his hands as a blue glow faded from them. Sun pulled himself together and ran over to him.

“What the hell was that?” Sun exclaimed.

“I think that was my semblance.”

Sun bugged his eyes out at him. “You have fucking water powers?”

“Um. Apparently.”

Sun threw his hands up in the air and huffed in annoyance. “I don’t even know what my semblance is. Maybe I don’t even have one!”

Sun was ranting and rambling and growing more and more angry. He started pulling at his own hair, and as he did he started to glow gold. Neptune watched in awe as the glow got brighter. Sun finally yanked at his hair in rage, and with a flash of golden light there was suddenly 3 Sun’s.

Neptune stared wide eyed and slack jawed. He had no idea where Sage and Scarlet had gone, but they should’ve seen it. 3 Sun’s staring at each other in amazement. 2 of them were glowing gold and translucent.

“Holy shit!” The 3 of them yelped.

“I think I know what your semblance is.” Neptune breathed out.

“No, cloning yourself is totally normal.” One of the Sun’s said.

Neptune watched as Sun calmed himself down, he noticed that the clones grew weaker until they faded away. Huh. Sun must power his semblance with anger or strong emotion at least. Which would explain why he hadn’t discovered semblance until then.

Later that day, after the ridiculous initiation was over Sun, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune were all put on a team together. They all cheered and high fived when they got back to their dorm.

Sanctum Academy wasn’t much different to their combat school really. There was still lots of boring lessons with boring homework. But also lots of cool stuff like sparring and meeting other hunters and huntresses.

*****

Their first few weeks of classes had gone well, nothing had been out of the ordinary until now. Sun had started acting strange. Not really in a bad way. He had just been more touchy feely than usual. Like he’d ask for piggy backs all the time, and touch Neptune when it wasn’t really necessary. Neptune didn’t think much of it, until Sun started trying to wind him up, at the worst times.

He thought it might be a faunus thing. So he did some research. But since he’d read his faunus book, he looked into monkey faunus specifically. He hadn’t found anything really, except a bit of interesting information. Apparently the base of a monkey faunus’ tail was supposed to be a really sensitive erogenous zone. Neptune felt his face heat up just at the idea of it.

But as he read on, he found a whole lot of info about how faunus can go into heat. But a lot of the info was opinion based, and none of it consistent, so he couldn’t figure it out. So he dismissed it as a myth or a very rare occurrence, which in hindsight was really stupid.

So one day when he’s walking to class with Sun, who keeps curling his tail around his wrists, he can’t help but think back to his research. He needs to know if it’s true. He’s never talked about sex with Sun yet, they just never got around to it. They were both still young, but they were now both 17, and curiosity has always been Neptune’s weakness.

So after the 100th time Sun yanks on his wrist with his tail, Neptune retaliates. He subtly sneaks his hand behind Sun, and gives a quick firm squeeze to the base of Sun’s tail. The faunus boy freezes and barely muffles a moan.

Sun grabbed Neptune’s bicep and pulled him into the nearest storage closet. He locked the door behind them and pinned Neptune to the door.  Before Neptune could get a word out Sun was licking at his neck, and rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Neptune felt a heat pool in his stomach, and he looked down at Sun in shock. He couldn’t help but respond to Sun’s actions with little swivels of his own hips.

“Whatever you did out there, do it again.” Sun panted. He started pawing at Neptune’s jacket and tried pushing off the offending clothes while still suckling at his neck.

Neptune followed the instruction, and reached behind Sun. He gripped the base of his tail and started rubbing the area where his tail met his back. The moan that escaped Sun was so filthy it caused Neptune to shiver, but he wanted to hear it again.

Sun had successfully removed the top layer of Neptune’s clothing, allowing him to admire the boy’s torso. He launched himself forward and started kissing his way down. On his way down though, he stopped to tease at a nipple and it shocked a moan of Neptune. Neptune bit his lip and whimpered.

“We’re gonna be late for class.”

Sun briefly stopped. “This is more important.”

Neptune probably would have argued if his head wasn’t hazed over with arousal. As he focused back on Sun, he noticed that the boy had his arm working rapidly behind himself. Neptune let out a whimper at the sight of Sun fingering himself.

“You’re really desperate aren’t you?” Neptune breathed out, as Sun made quick work of both their pants.

“I need you in me. You have no idea.” Sun’s plea bordered on a whine, and Neptune sat up quickly.

He grabbed Sun’s shoulder and stared into the boy’s eyes. “How badly?”

“Like I’m gonna burn to death if I don’t.” Sun’s words were barely coherent; he was already pushing Neptune back down and straddling him. At some point Sun’s clothes had been removed, and he was in his full naked glory.

Neptune gripped Sun’s hips tightly. “You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna look after you okay?”

But Sun wasn’t listening he quickly shoved Neptune’s pants down and his underwear too. He grabbed Neptune’s cock and pumped it a few times to make sure it was nice and hard. Neptune didn’t bother muffling his moans. Once Sun was satisfied he held onto Neptune’s shoulders and lowered himself down onto his cock. He bottomed out and began rocking himself up and down, and rode Neptune like a pro.

“You feel so good. Fuck. I’m gonna ride you all the time.” Sun whispered in a low sexy voice, that Neptune had never heard before, but boy would he love to hear it more often.

Sparks of pleasure started shooting through Neptune, and his mouth was stuck hanging open. Through his own sex addled mind he barely caught his own thoughts. He knew Sun must be in heat. And if that was true this wouldn’t be enough. Sun was going to need this attention for like a week. But Neptune couldn’t worry about that now, not with Sun trying to kiss him again.

“Holy shit Sun. You feel amazing.” He panted in amazement. He honestly never thought he’d have Sun riding him in a storage closet.

Sun pulled him back up into a sitting position and wrapped his legs behind him. As soon as Neptune was upright again, Sun attacked his mouth. Neptune couldn’t help but grin into it. Their tongues moved together in a wet warmth that was deliciously lazy.

As Sun’s hips started stuttering, Neptune felt a heat pool in his stomach. The build up was filling him with pleasure and blanking out his mind. Sun came first, a loud moan erupting from him as his orgasm made a mess between them. Sun’s face was flushed, and his lips were kiss swollen. He looked so wrecked and satisfied with his orgasm.

The sight of Sun in pure ecstasy was enough to push him over the edge. Neptune closed his eyes as his orgasm shook his body and filled him with ecstasy. They both slumped against each other panting and trying to regain some energy.

“I think you might be in heat.”

Sun stared up at him through his eyelashes. A sly grin was spreading on his face.

He leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Then you better be ready for a week of amazing sex.”

Neptune felt himself getting interested already. How many classes would he have to miss for this? Sex with Sun for a week would be great, perfect even, but his classes were more important. Heat can’t that bad right?

“You’re the one that better prepare, since you’ll be bottoming the whole time.”

Sun bit at Neptune’s earlobe and said in a husky voice. “We’ll see about that.”


	10. It'll Be A Great Story

Neptune had been wrong. So wrong. Heat was bad for a faunus. So bad. He had discovered this when he was late to meet up with Sun for some hot sexy times. Sun had been pretty much in pain, and he couldn’t think straight. The boy had been desperately trying to get himself off but to no avail, and had jumped Neptune, the second he saw him.

Also Neptune had discovered that he was very much open to a versatile sex life. He had swapped positions with Sun pretty regularly over that week. It had been great, perfect even, but his ass was protesting that decision so much. He was amazed that he could still walk afterwards.

In brighter news, the team was improving greatly on their dynamic. They had even started practicing in their dorm with toy weapons. They mostly practiced against each other. Sun and Neptune versus Scarlet and Sage.

They were at a standoff. Both pairs waiting for the other to strike. Unsurprisingly Scarlet struck first. He launched himself at Neptune and wacked his arm with a wooden sword. Neptune fell to the ground and mocked being in excruciating pain.

“Ahhh my arm!”

“That’s what you get for making the dorm smell like sex!” Scarlet declared like it was a royal threat.

Sun swooped down to cradle Neptune. “Nooo! Hold in there buddy. You’ll be okay.”

He glared up at Scarlet. “You injured my boy. Prepare to die!”

Sun swung a plastic nunchuck at Scarlet and struck him in the neck. He fell to the ground and faked coughing up blood.

“Fiend! I will haunt your ass! You will rue the day you killed the mighty Scarlet!” His head hit the ground and his tongue lolled out.

Sun stood over his body victorious. Until Sage picked up Scarlet’s sword and tapped it against Sun’s neck.

“Victorious again! You idiots always forget I’m here don’t you?”

Neptune smirked from his spot on the floor. He hadn’t bled out yet. He grabbed his toy gun and fired a foam dart at Sage’s head.

“Game over bitch!”

They all burst out laughing. Their friendship had grown even better since being put on a team. Sun was the leader, which was both surprising and not. Because Sun was good at it. He was the kind of leader that told you what to do, by doing it with you. Like in a fight he would create an opening for the others. Or help distract an enemy while you recomposed yourself. He was a good leader.

“So, are you guys still not boyfriends? Because you’re definitely butt buddies.” Scarlet laughed at his own comment.

Sage just sighed in annoyance. He obviously had to put up with Scarlet’s jokes all the time.

“That depends.” Neptune said.

“On what?” Scarlet looked genuinely curious.

Neptune turned to Sun. “Will you be my boyfriend.”

Sun looked shocked, but he was grinning like an idiot. “Hell yeah! But dude, I wanted to be the one to ask. Ugh, I call dibs on the next big ask.”

Neptune chuckled. “Whatever you want buddy.”

“I can’t believe I’m friends with you guys.” Sage looked disappointed with himself.

“Aww you love us.” Scarlet pulled Sage into a headlock, despite being a lot shorter than him.

Neptune laughed along with his friends. But as he was picking up his foam bullets, he noticed a pamphlet on the floor.

“Hey have you guys seen this?” He held up the paper.

“Oh yeah! I was supposed to ask you guys about that.” Sun snatched the paper from Neptune.

“Would you guys be interested in participating as a team in a tournament in Vale?” He was grinning like a loon.

Scarlet whooped. Sage nodded his approval. But Neptune wasn’t sure.

“Are we even good enough for something like that?”

“Who cares about skill? It’ll be fun. And besides it’ll be a great story.”

Yeah, a story of failure and humiliation is always fun. Neptune didn’t want to embarrass himself at a tournament, it was the last thing he wanted. But it could help improve his skill. And Sun really wanted to go.

“Fine we’ll go. But only because I want to study all the other fighting styles going against each other.”

Sun beamed, and pulled him into a rib crushing hug. “Great! I kind of already signed us up.”

Neptune wanted to be mad, but he honestly wasn’t surprised.

“When’s the tournament?” Sage asked.

“It’s just over a year away. So we have plenty of time to prepare.”

“If only we could stake out the competition, I need to know their weak spots.” Scarlet was already plotting away.

“Well I’ve heard Beacon let in a 15 year old this year, so they must have like a prodigy or something.”

Sun laughed. “A 15 year old at a hunting academy? They must be pretty awesome. I hope we can meet them. Hey we might even make some more friends!”

Scarlet rolled his eyes. “More like butt your way into other people’s business.”

Neptune was going to argue with that, until he remembered how he and Sun met. Sun being a nosy little shit is the whole reason they’re friends. If Sun hadn’t followed him home that day, they wouldn’t be where they were. Holy shit.

“You’d be surprised how well that works out for me.” Sun muttered, and winked at Neptune.


	11. They're Not Worth It

Sun and Neptune liked spending their weekends together away from everyone else. They basically just liked going on dates all the time. Sometimes they would do normal stuff, like go to a movie, or eat out at fancy restaurant. Other times they’d do weird shit like dust gem juggling contests, or Sun teaching Neptune parkour.

One weekend it was one of their ‘other’ dates. Sun wanted to teach Neptune how to climb trees.

“Why are we doing this again?” Neptune asked staring up at the daunting tree.

“Because if you can’t roof jump, you might as well know how to climb trees.” Sun called from his spot up in the branches. He swung upside down from his tail and found himself face to face with Neptune. “And because it’s fun.” He whispered before kissing Neptune.

Sun swung back and did a flip before landing perfectly on the ground. Neptune just knew he was going to mess this up. First of all he didn’t have Sun’s awesome climbing skills; secondly he was afraid of heights. But Sun didn’t need to know that. Besides he was doing this for Sun, because anything that made Sun happy was worth doing.

As Neptune started climbing the tree one branch at a time, Sun climbed ahead of him to watch him from above. Neptune froze while reaching for a branch. He was caught up in watching Sun, he was completely in his element. Sun looked so beautiful climbing the tree like he owned it, a big grin on his face and adventure in his eyes. Neptune, being caught up in his fondness for the faunus, faltered and slipped almost falling. Luckily Sun caught him firmly by his hand.

“Woah! Gotta pay more attention dude. Can’t have you falling to your death.” Sun laughed and pulled Neptune to a safe and stable place on the branch.

Neptune just stared up at him blinking like an idiot.

“You know I notice how you act all confident and suave around strangers. But you’re a huge dork. I think it’s cute.” Sun giggled, and tapped Neptune’s nose with his finger.

Neptune frowned. “I _am_ confident. And I’m not cute, I’m _handsome._ ”

Sun chuckled. “Whatever you say nerd.”

Neptune’s protest gets cut off by Sun’s lips kissing him. His lips are soft and warm and always light a fire in Neptune’s belly. Kissing Sun is like coming home.

Sun pulls away and smiles at him, but it’s not his usual hyper grin, it’s a softer shyer smile. It’s somehow more sincere, and it makes Neptune weak at the knees.

“Better get closer to the ground if we want to do more of that.” Sun laughs, and guides Neptune back to the safety of the ground.

Neptune hadn’t realised how high up they were and almost fainted when he looked down. But he’ll deny it to anyone Sun tells.

They spend the rest of the evening walking hand in hand down the boulevard. The sun was setting casting the town in a beautiful deep orange glow, and leaving the air a pleasant warm temperature. They talked about nothing and everything. Sun described his elaborate plans for adventure and great fortune, while Neptune listened captivated. And Neptune talked about all the interesting things he had learnt from his recent books, and Sun listened intently despite him saying that “nerd stuff is boring.”

They were heading back to Sanctum Academy when they passed large group of people making picket signs and flyers. Neptune and Sun didn’t think anything of them, until they confronted the pair.

“That’s disgusting!” One of the group screwed up their face in disgust, the rest of them turned to see what was going on.

Neptune turned to them confused, and Sun tried to keep walking while frowning at the ground.

“What is wrong with you?” One of them asks, clearly talking to Neptune.

“Did you seduce this poor boy with your twisted ways?” One of them shrieked at Sun.

Sun was fuming and turned to the group. “I’ve had enough!” He roars, and it was a roar.

“Okay! I have had enough of you people. You see something different and try and kill it! And when people don’t fear the same things you do, there must be something wrong with them right? When will you realise there are bigger problems out there? You do realise that there are _real_ monsters out there that _really_ want to kill you?”

Sun was heaving and panting and the group looked torn between standing to fight and running away. Neptune was astonished at his boyfriend. Sun hadn’t even revealed that he had his weapon on him, but he’d effectively threatened those people.

Sun grabbed Neptune’s hand and tried to drag him away, but he stayed put staring down the faunus hating crowd.

“Come one Nep, let’s go.” Sun murmured.

“No.”

Sun turned to look the same way Neptune was, and the crowd flinched as a whole.

“They’re not worth it, come on.” Sun tugged Neptune back towards the Academy.

He followed Sun reluctantly. “I don’t want to walk away from this. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Why not?” Sun stopped them, once they were safe on campus. He gently grabbed both sides of Neptune’s face and stared into his eyes letting him know he was being serious here.

“It feels like we’re letting them win.”


	12. I'm A Criminal

Neptune couldn’t forget that horrible group of people after that incident. He never truly grasped the issues faunus had to put up with until that point. Sure he’d read the horror stories, but nothing compares to experiencing it firsthand. Luckily Sun hadn’t seemed too affected by it, still swishing his tail around in public.

They still had a few months until the tournament, so Neptune had been taking extra time for training. He had been working on his close ranged attacks. Because his weapon’s trident form was strong but it had its faults. For example; if he launches himself at an enemy and stabs it with the trident he is still holding onto his weapon and is at the most risk being close to the enemy. There’s also the chance of being thrown off and flung either out of the fight or at his team mates. He still hasn’t found a way to avoid this, so he’s saving the trident for last resort situations.

He was currently out practicing on a dummy, when Sage and Scarlet came running over to him. They looked worried. Neptune quickly sheathed his weapon and turned to face them. They must’ve been running for some time, because there was a sheen of sweat on both their foreheads.

“What’s happened?”

They both hesitated to answer. Until Scarlet spoke up. “You know how Sun went out to buy some dust rounds and crystals today?”

“Yeah? What has he done?” Neptune knew Sun well enough that sometimes he can’t help but take something by force of habit. “He didn’t steal anything did he? He said he’d stopped  doing that.”

Sage and Scarlet shared a look. “We don’t know what he did. But he was being chased by the police on his way back here.”

Sage looked even more serious than usual. He expressed his concern with his eyes alone. “He’s being really quiet. He wants to see you.”

Neptune felt his heart fall. Sun can’t have stolen something, he openly admits to that kind of thing. So what had he done? What’s worse than stealing?

******

When Neptune made it back to the room, Scarlet and Sage waited outside. Neptune turned to question them but Sage held up a hand to stop him.

“This is something important,” Scarlet whispered, “you two need your privacy.”

The reality of the situation was setting on Neptune even more, if Scarlet wasn’t even being nosy about it, it must be bad. He took a deep breath and entered the dorm. Closing the door behind him, he took a step towards Sun’s bed.

The faunus was curled up on his side, his tail wrapped around his torso and his back to the room. He looked so small and fragile. Neptune hated seeing Sun like this. In his mind, Sun was a ball of energy and unstoppable force that brought smiles wherever it went. He was light and happiness and mischief, he was hope. Sun was a child in the best ways. He was Neptune’s.

Neptune approached his boyfriend, cautious of Sun’s emotional state. “What happened?”

Sun turned to face him, he sat up and stared at his feet. His tail swished nervously across the bed. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

“I did something stupid.”

Neptune stepped forward and placed a hand on Sun’s shoulder. “What did you do.”

“I- I found those protestors from yesterday. I j-just wanted t-to...”  Sun was shaking his head violently, tears welling in his eyes. “I started a fire! Okay! It was stupid and reckless! I was just so angry! And the worse part was, I liked it! I liked watching the flames encase the building and the smoke spiral into the sky.”

Neptune crouched down in front of Sun and hugged him. He rubbed soothing patters into his back.

  
Hey, it’s okay. They deserved it right. You’re not going to do it again, so what’s the problem?”

Sun stood up and backed away from Neptune. “The problem is that I’m a criminal. I’m not good for you Nep. I can’t bring you down with me.”

Neptune stepped forward but Sun flinched. “Woah! Who said anything about you bringing me down. If I get in trouble that’s _my_ responsibility, not yours. And you’re not a criminal. You’re a hero, Sun, you’re my hero.”

Sun’s eyes were filled with a rage, not at Neptune, but at the world for being unfair.

“What if I’m both.”

Neptune didn’t know what to say. He wanted to fix this, he wanted everything to be okay, he wanted Sun to be happy.

“None of that matters now anyway.” Sun whispered.

“What, why?”

Sun started scratching his arm nervously. “Because I’m leaving.”

Neptune felt his insides twist into a knot and curl in on themselves. Hit head throbbed and his knees buckled. “What?”

“I can’t stay here Nep. It isn’t safe for me, or you. Those horrible people are still out there, and they’re going to hunt me down. I’m leaving for Vale in the morning. I’ve signed up to be an exchange student there until the tournament starts. I’ll get to see you guys again, it just might take a while.”

Neptune rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sun and held on as tight as could. He willed back his tears and buried his face in Sun’s neck.

“You can’t convince me to stay.” Sun’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m not going to. I just want to make the most of this time with you.”

Sun smiled up at him, and curled his tail around Neptune’s wrist. “Then let’s not waste time.”

Sun pulled away and sprinted for the door. “Race you to the roof!”

“No fair, you got a head start!” He speed after his crazy boyfriend, and grinned at Sage and Scarlet on the way past.

“Wanna bet they’ll write to each other while he’s gone?” Scarlet snickered.

“Nah, they’ll video chat and we can embarrass Neptune from the background.” Sage grinned.

“I like the way you think.”


	13. We're Like Soul Mates

Sun won the race to the roof, unsurprisingly. They both ended up hunched over gasping for breath and laughing like idiots. It was evening and the sun was about to set. The academy looked beautiful from above, and despite his fear of heights Neptune loved looking at it.

He peered over the edge and shuddered as he stepped away. “You know I don’t think I developed this fear of heights until you tried to teach me roof jumping that one time.”

Sun held a hand to his heart and gasped. “How could you? I would never do something so _dangerous._ ” They both burst into a fit of giggles.

“So why’d you bring me up here? Wanted to jump some roofs before you left?”

Sun’s face tinged pink and he quickly turned away. “I, uh, actually wanted to dance with you.”

Sun walked over to one of the chimneys on the roof, and pulled out a speaker system from behind it. He grinned sheepishly, as he turned it on a nice ballad soared through the air. He sauntered back over to Neptune and held out his hand.

“Since I will be missing the official farewell dance I thought I’d arrange our own private one,” He bowed and kept his hand extended in question, “So, may I have this dance?”

Neptune stifled his laugh and accepted Sun’s request. He pulled Sun in until he was flush against him, and lead them in a simple version of the waltz.  Sun stared up at him with an adorably outraged face.

“I was gonna lead!” Sun frowned at Neptune’s chest.

That time Neptune couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You have probably never done the waltz in your life!”

Sun pouted, “I’ve been practicing.”

Neptune stopped dancing, and stared wide eyed at Sun. He couldn’t believe that the faunus had practiced a dance specifically to do with him. “Go ahead then. Woo me with your skill.”

Sun grinned and puffed out his chest slightly. He swapped their hands around, and began leading Neptune in a near perfect waltz. Sun looked so pleased with himself; eyes alight, and grin wide. Neptune thought he looked too handsome to be real. Seriously, how was this beautiful boy his boyfriend?

Sun finished off their dance by dipping Neptune down towards the ground but holding him perfectly in place. And then Sun swooped in and kissed him. This time the kiss was needy, and with the right motivation for it. They kissed deeply and desperately both of them wanting to savour the moment. They needed to remember what this felt like, because for the next few months all they’ll have is a memory.

Sun pulled them both up into a standing position, and then sat them both down. He wrapped his arm around Neptune and leaned comfortably on his shoulder. They sat their contently staring out at the cityscape.

“We’re like soul mates.” Sun sighed and giggled.

Neptune rolled his eyes. “There’s no such thing as soul mates.”

Sun scooted away from him to stare at him in shock. “You don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t believe in soul mates. There’s a difference.” Neptune smiled.

Sun frowned. “I can prove you wrong.”

“How?” Neptune regretted asking the second the words left his lips.

Sun grinned and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and held his hands firmly together. His hair started to glow and an energy could be felt in the air. And then out of nowhere, Sun’s clones appeared in all their translucent golden greatness.

The two duplicates of Sun slowly made their way over to Neptune. Neptune was shocked, he’d never seen Sun’s semblance used out of a stressful combat situation. The two clones sat on either side of Neptune and hugged him tightly. They seemed to emit their own heat.

Neptune couldn’t help but feel deeply loved. The clones both kissed him before disappearing. He stared at Sun as he opened his eyes now filled with exhaustion. Neptune quickly rushed over to him.

“You shouldn’t overexert yourself like that, stupid.” Neptune pulled him into a tight hug.

Sun laughed croakily. “Yeah, but I proved my point.”

“How?”

Sun smiled smugly. “I literally just hugged you with my soul. We are now soul mates.”

Neptune couldn’t help but laugh and burry his face in Sun’s shoulder. Despite Sun being so light hearted about it, he was right. He had literally just hugged Neptune with his soul, his life force. Every part of Sun had just expressed his love for him. And Neptune felt bad for not being able to return it.

“I wish I could hug you with my soul.”

Sun raised a brow. “Just use your semblance, it’s basically the same thing.”

Neptune hadn’t thought to do that. Then again, he never thought of the ideas Sun did. He closed his eyes, and let his aura locate the nearest water source. Once it was found he held out his hand and pulled it towards him.

He opened his eyes to see a floating mass of water about the size of a person in front of him. He quickly shaped it to match his silhouette. He guided his water reflection over to Sun and made it wave at him.

Sun giggled like the child he was.

Neptune closed his eyes and thought of all the ways Sun made him feel, and sent those emotions into the water. He opened his eyes to see the water swirl around Sun in a protective manner and then grabbing both sides of his head and shaking it in frustration before kissing him. The water then splashed to the ground in the shape of a heart before evaporating into thin air.

Sun stared wide eyed at him, his tail twitching slightly. “What-?”

“I’m really gonna miss you.” Neptune whispered, and stared at where the water had been.

Sun ran forward and hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

“Do you have anyone in Vale who can look out for you?”

Sun looked thoughtful. “I used to have this friend, Edgar, he was a cow faunus. But I haven’t seen him since I was young, and apparently he went missing. So I, yeah I’ve got no one over in Vale.”

Neptune felt his brow furrow. “Just stay out of trouble, okay.”

“No promises.”


	14. You'll Like Them

After months of video chats, and wild stories Neptune finally got to see Sun again. Unfortunately through most of those video dates, Sage or Scarlet had interrupted and told embarrassing stories to Sun. But the wait was finally over and Neptune was going to see Sun again.

When he got off the airship in Vale, he dragged his luggage behind him as he searched for Sun. He found him, just not in the usual way. He ran into the faunus hanging upside down, and was greeted by a kiss that was broken by a stupid grin.

Sun flipped right side up and almost choked Neptune with a hug. “I can’t believe you’re really here!”

Gasping for air Neptune tried to reply. “I can’t believe you kissed me upside down, again.”

Sun grabbed half of Neptune’s luggage and started guiding him to the exchange student dorms. He couldn’t stop talking.

“Dude, you’re not going to believe the year I’ve had.”

“You’re known for trouble, I doubt any of your stories could surprise me.”

Sun laughed. “Yeah well this one is different.”

“Okay, so you know how I ended up in Vacuo before I made it to Vale? Well I had to stowaway on a ship to get here. I didn’t get caught though, not until I made it here. So as I was running from the police I saw these four awesome girls, one of them was obviously faunus in hiding. She was so cool, even though she used to be part of The White Fang.”

This story went on even as they were packing. Neptune couldn’t help but grow jealous of this faunus girl who had obviously been spending time with his Sun.

“Her name’s Blake. She’s a cat faunus. And we got to fight side by side, and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was totally awesome!”

They had made their way to the cafeteria, where these awesome girls were supposedly hanging out.

“I really want you to meet them.  They’re so cool, and I know you’ll like them.”

Neptune really wanted to like these girls, they sounded like amazing fighters and great people, but he couldn’t help his jealousy. He had just spent 8 months without Sun. He had missed Sun so much through that whole time, but he was beginning to feel that Sun hadn’t missed him as much. And by the sounds of it, he seems interested in this Blake girl. He really hopes that Sun hasn’t lost interest in him, because deep down Neptune knows that he loves Sun.

“I need you to be cool though okay? You can be cool right?”

Neptune rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. “Dude.”

Sun gave him a once over, and was obviously checking him out. “Good point.”

They walked into the cafeteria as the rest of the school ran out screaming. Sun had this stupid look of crazed happiness on his face, while Neptune watched on in muted horror.  At the other end of the room a bunch of tables had been stacked up and a petite red haired girl was standing victoriously atop them.

“I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle. Off with their heads!” She pointed at four girls who looked exactly as Sun described team RWBY.

At the girls command 3 people charged into battle, wielding food for weapons.

Neptune just stared mouth agape, as the most epic and destructive food fight of all time unfolded before his eyes. There were baguette swords, and melon hammers, and turkey gauntlets. And to top it off there was an army of flying soda cans and a food torpedo to completely destroy the cafeteria.

“Your friends are insane!” He whisper screamed at Sun.

“I know!” Sun replied excitedly.

******

And this is how Neptune ended up in his current predicament.

Neptune is covered head to toe in grape soda, and glaring at Sun.

“I love these guys.” Sun grinned and waved a hand at the general chaos.

A woman with an intricate cape storms into the room looking extremely pissed off.  Sun must take this as a cue to leave, because he grabs Neptune’s wrist and pulls him into the nearest storage closet.

“How do we always end up like this?”


	15. I Love You

Sun grins wickedly and attacks Neptune’s neck, he suckles and licks and bites. Neptune leans against the door for support as a shiver flows through him. Sun pins his shoulders to the door and crowds in even closer, pushing his hips flush against Neptune’s, and Sun’s interests are made very clear.

“Sun, not that I don’t appreciate this, but shouldn’t I get cleaned up in a bathroom?”

Sun groans, and starts unbuttoning Neptune’s jacket. “I want to clean you up myself.”

He leans in and crashes their lips together. As Neptune gasps, Sun slides his tongue into his mouth and swivels it around. The delicious heat of it makes Neptune moan, but it’s muffled by Sun.

“You’re not in heat again, are you?” Neptune pants, as Sun starts nipping at his collar bone.

Sun looks up at him, his eyes seeming to smile on their own. “No. This is just because I love you.”

Neptune’s heart stutters. He stares down at Sun, and the faunus notices something is up.

“You love me?”

Sun grins. “Yeah. Of course I love you Nep. I’ve loved you since we were kids. Why? Don’t you believe me?”

Neptune flushes. “No! Well, kinda. It’s just... you’ve been gone so long and you seem to really like Blake, and I just thou-“

Neptune’s cut off by Sun’s mouth.  Sun bites at his bottom lip, and snakes his hands behind Neptune. He shoves his hands into the other boy’s pants and pulls him flush against himself.

“I love you, Neptune Vasilias. And only you. I also really love the hot sex we have together, so could we get back to that?”

Neptune groans and tips his head back. “Only you would turn an earnest confession into a request for sex.”

Sun grins, and squeezes Neptune’s ass. “Yeah, but you love it.”

“I really do.”

So they went back to rutting like the horny teenagers they are. And it’s so cliché of them to do this in a storage closet, but despite the circumstances it really did mean a lot to Neptune. And  this was also the most inappropriate time to have an epiphany, but hey Neptune’s life hasn’t really been appropriate. So it was there, fucking his best friend in storage closet that Neptune realised that Sun was right. Sun had always been right, even since the beginning.

Neptune does revolve around Sun, wherever that boy goes he will follow even if it’s to the end of the world. But that’s okay, because Sun would do the same for him.

Sun does have to steal things. He can’t help it, and Neptune understands that it’s a craving that must be filled sometimes. He understands that craving now, because he has one of his own. But he doesn’t crave the adrenaline of getting away with something, no he craves the touch of a boy with a golden tail.

Neptune’s parents don’t understand, and they probably never will. Sure they’re his parents, but they’re not always right. And they don’t need to know about his relationship with Sun, they don’t really deserve it, but that’s okay, because people like Sage and Scarlet do accept it and they do deserve it.

Sun isn’t like Neptune, he never can be. Sun is a faunus and Neptune is a human, and they will always be different. But that doesn’t matter. Because they like the same dumb comedy movies, and eat at the same noodle place.

They do make a good team. They’re different fighting styles complement each other, and make them stronger. And they both would risk their lives to save the other.

Neptune does love Sun. He loves him more than anything, despite how much he denied it at first. The feelings scared his younger self, and they still scare him now. But he loves that boy, and it’s probably going to get him killed one day.

Sun isn’t perfect. He has flaws, and problems just like everyone else. And that is okay. Because Neptune has flaws too, and Sun’s faults make him who he is. And Neptune loves every part of him, good and bad.

They are never safe. Grimm are always lurking outside the kingdoms, and criminals seek to destroy them from within. Faunus hating people are everywhere, and death is always right around the corner. They are never safe, but at least they are never alone.

Sun’s heat is more important than class. Not because the sex is great, but because without it Sun is in pain. And Sun being in pain, causes Neptune to be in pain.

The tournament will be a great story. It will be added to a long list of stories that they already have. These stories of chaos and stupid fun will be collected to hopefully one day be shared with their future kids.

The faunus haters aren’t worth it. Despite Sun going against his own advice, he was right. It wasn’t worth the risk, it wasn’t worth the fear. It wasn’t worth spending 8 months without Sun.

Sun is a criminal. Neptune can’t deny that, because it’s true. But he’s also a good person. Sure he steals things, but he also helps people. He’s selfless and caring, enough so that he even goes out of his way to help complete strangers.

They are like soul mates. Neptune never wants to be away from Sun. And he was literally hugged by Sun’s soul. The depth of that is so profound that Neptune almost has aneurysm just thinking about it.

Neptune does like Sun’s new friends. They’re loud and crazy and get involved in ridiculous situations, and Neptune loves it. They’re awesome to be around, and they make Sun happy.

And the last thing Sun was right about was loving Neptune. He does love him. And has loved him for a long time. Neptune didn’t notice at first, because everything was always told to him in words. But Sun did tell him through actions from the very beginning. He said “I love you” through all his actions. He said it by stealing that comic book. By trying to teach him to roof jump.  By going to the same hunting school as him. By kissing him upside down ina library. By wanting to learn a game to play with Neptune. Vy being vulnerable around him. By letting him help with his heat. By introducing him to his new friends. And by making out in storage closets.

Sun Wukong doesn’t say ‘I love you,’ he acts it out over 4 years and hopes like hell you’ll get the hint. Neptune got the hint, it took him a while, but he got it.

One night while they’re lazily cuddling in their dorm room Neptune smiles like an idiot to himself, and Sun notices.

“What are you smiling at?”

Neptune sighs. “You were right.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”


End file.
